


Hungry

by JustBarryAllen (Cammerel)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/JustBarryAllen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She went upstairs to give him a kiss and it went from chaste to downright savage in a… well, in a flash.<br/>She tried to keep it tame, but he was determined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry

They were a well settled couple. Her and Barry had been married for long enough and together even longer to know that there were… well, sometimes in a relationship, there were dry spells.

It wasn’t always their lack of need, most of the time it was their work. Sometimes things got in and didn’t let go, and before they both realized it, they hadn’t had sex in a month! It happened. And what was nice about it was that they both understood it. It was just part of the married life.

Their younger selves probably would’ve panicked - had, even. But over time the two of them had just grown accustomed to the occasional lull in sexual activity.

Tonight was not one of those nights.

Admittedly, they hadn’t been coupled for almost two weeks now, but something had changed.

Barry came home hungry.

Hungrier than she had seen him probably ever. And that included each of their returns from college, their wedding night, and their first time.

Iris blamed the people coming in from Earth 1 (or whichever one they were), and her slight unaware affair with her husband’s lookalike metahuman doppelganger. It seemed like a likely enough reason. Barry probably felt like he needed to assert himself, or reaffirm their marriage, or let her know that she was his and no one else’s.

And she **was** his. She was always his. But she loved it when he felt the need to stamp it back down somewhere.

After sending back the other Barry Allen, work had also become overwhelming. There was a lot of paperwork to take care of, there was also still Zoom to be concerned about. So they hardly had any time to be together, to really talk about things.

And she supposes that this building anticipation in her husband was what spurred on the look in his eyes tonight.

It started when she left home early from work; that was when she first saw it. She went upstairs to give him a kiss and it went from chaste to downright savage in a… well, in a _flash_.

She tried to keep it tame, but he was determined.

His hand was on her throat and on the small of her back, her whole body turned to mush. It was a side of him that she’d only ever experienced when they were alone. Other times, he was the bumbling, shy, nervous CSI nerd that everyone hagged on him for being. But Iris knew her husband, there was once upon a time when it had surprised her as well.

His tongue left her mouth and she felt drunk as she opened her eyes slowly, completely blown off her feet. Her nails pressed into the chest of his cardigan and she stared up into his eyes, able to see that burn in them.

“What was that for, honey?” she asked, though she barely felt any of her face until his hand left her neck.

He just leaned back in, kissing her again, and though it wasn’t the same as the first, it was still dizzying. Finally he pulled back and smiled, “Don’t make any plans tonight, okay?”

Her whole body heated at the comment, eyes watering in excitement and she nodded, “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“I’ll be home in an hour,” he informed her, kissing her nose and taking a step back.

“You uh… want me to order some take out?” she asked as she palmed the front of her pants to try and work herself back down.

His eyes met her’s then and she felt the gaze practically undressing her, “We’ll order in a little later.”

Just that.

That was it.

That was her limit.

If she didn’t leave the room, she was going to jump his scrawny, sexy little bones.

She didn’t dare move back over to him, for fear of doing just that, but her own eyes **did** linger on his backside for a moment before she left, “I love you.”

“Love you too, see you tonight.”

“Oh, you _will_ ,” she assured him.

She spent the next hour being nervous. There was really only one thing that could make her like this, and it was her husband. On two separate occasions she considered showering and decided against it. Showering was for terrified virgin Iris. These days, well, to be blunt… she didn’t want to smell like flowers, she wanted to smell like a woman.

On another occasion, she considered getting herself ready for him, just to make things easier. But she decided against that as well. She didn’t want to prep for him, she wanted him to work his hardest, work her up into it. It wasn’t worth it if they hadn’t gone all out. Just the thought of it had her nipples hard and her panties damp.

The most she gave herself was what she referred to as ‘the shift’. When her thoughts would go too far and she’d have to press her legs together and shift just enough for _some_ kind of relief. It only did so much.

But finally he was home. His car pulled in, she heard him walk up to the door, open it and come in and she stood from the couch, not even bothering to look like she hadn’t been waiting for him.

He stared at her for a breath, how she was still dressed for work and hadn’t done a thing to herself, “I’ll meet you upstairs in a moment.”

“You want me to take those?” Iris offered, motioning to the bags in his hands.

Barry shook his head, “Go on, baby.”

Iris felt her whole body clench at the word and she nodded, leaving him downstairs and going up to their room. Thankfully, he didn’t take long. She had barely any time to look around and consider pulling back the covers before his arms were around her.

She started to say something, but then his hand slipped down from her waist to run between her thighs and her eyes dropped closed, “ _Barry_.”

“ _I know_ ,” he breathed from above her ear, “ _Weeks_.”

She nodded, her hand covering his, feeling the strong lines of the back of it as he rubbed the fabric against her, “Long time, not the longest.”

Barry’s breath hitched when her’s did, like he could feel the moment the pad of his middle finger found her clit, even through two layers of fabric. But then he turned her and pushed her against the frame of the door, hands already at her belt.

He kissed her like he might not ever have a chance to do it again. It was sloppy, messy, no finesse at all, and she loved every second of it.

When his hands left her, she was confused, but then she saw them go up to his bowtie and her brows jumped up her forehead. She had to resist the urge to ask if he was sure.

Most of the time, when they got a chance, they didn’t remove much in the way of clothes. They took off just enough to get it in, maybe do it a second time when their shower times aligned. Other than that, Barry’s shirt never came undone.

But when he stopped at the third button, a real tremor ran through her. He wasn’t planning on getting fully undressed, he was planning to go down on her.

They didn’t often have time for that at all. Anyone who was in a stable relationship knew that there wasn’t a lot of time for that. And yes, he would often go down for a taste, but nothing that would warrant…

“We still gotta eat, baby,” she reminded him.

“We’ll eat later,” he assured her, coming back in to kiss her again, “But right now I’m more concerned about getting this tactile organ-” he put his finger to his lips, “-as immediately intimate with your labia minora as our mouths were earlier this evening.”

Iris smiled slowly and reached up to spread his collar a little wider, “In other words, you wanna eat _now_.”

Barry’s gaze darkened and Iris had to catch her breath when he nodded, finger hooking over the crotch of her panties before yanking them down her thighs, “I do.”

“I hope you don’t plan on being as quick and rushed as you were to get out of the precinct tonight.”

“No ma’am, I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Iris touched his chin and stepped around him, back to the bed as she motioned for him to follow by curling her index finger, “Let’s see what you got, Bartholomew.”

Barry came at her quick then, grabbing her around the waist and walking her backwards to the bed, pushing her down onto it but leaving her hips at the edge. He didn’t stop for a kiss, just dropped down and spread her legs wide, planting his face between them.

She felt his hot breath first, and then his tongue, “Bar,” she breathed out, dropping her head back. Her husband was quite an animal when it came to this, all wet and dripping, uncoordinatedly skillful. He lapped at her folds, tasting her as deep as he could go, his mouth, tongue, and nose pressing into her at once.

“Barry, Barry,” she said over and over again until he finally put his mouth on her clit, and then she was practically screaming his name. She felt so tightly wound that she might burst open. Finally she curled her fingers in his hair and started to grind down against his mouth.

He turned her over after a beat or two, fingers sliding through mixed saliva and juices, one hand rubbing her clit, the other’s fingers pressing into her, surging two at once into her and she hissed in satisfaction. She was in bliss already, and then she felt his mouth between her cheeks, his tongue circling her whorled rim and she bucked.

“Oh, God!” she sobbed desperately, heart racing in her chest as her feet dug into the carpet.

She let him take his time, though she was steadily growing impatient. As much as she wanted to take control, this was about him tonight, taking what was always his.

To her delight, though, he finally stopped and laid back on the bed, pulling her over him and making a nodding motion with his head, “You can be on top, now,” he said breathlessly and she smiled at the strange innocence of his tone, when his entire face smelled strongly of her.

“Should take care of these, first,” she reached out for his glasses, but he stopped her.

“No,” Barry responded, still panting, “Keep them on, I… I want you to know it’s me.”

Iris frowned slightly, “You’re my husband, I always know it’s you, Barry.”

“I know that but,” Barry shifted his shoulders, staring at her, “I just want you to see only me.”

She leaned in and kissed him, searching his eyes when she pulled back, “I always only see you,” she caressed his cheek, “My Barry. You wanna feel like _my Barry_?”

His eyes were already dilated with lust, but she would swear that they got darker still, “I do.”

Iris moved up to brace her knees on either sides of Barry’s shoulders, combing her fingers through his hair before fisting it all tight. She had been close before, but as she settled back into it, grinding down on his mouth and tongue, she could feel it start to build again.

She kept his glasses on, even though she knew they would get smeared, but he had asked for it. As it was, they ended up being knocked slightly askew and she promptly reached down to fix them, meeting his watering eyes.

His hands moved on their own, one thumb resting against the puckered flesh between her cheeks, the other still surging back up into her as it had before. She couldn’t remember when he had added a third finger, but he had, working them into her with perfect synchronicity.

When Iris finally came, it was so hard that she lost control of herself, her fingers still tight in Barry’s hair, her hips bucking down on his tongue and fingers. She saw his face, red and slick with sweat, and she finally let up, smiling lazily and flopping over onto her back.

“That’s more like it,” she said, panting, her whole body turning to mush.

Barry wasn’t done though, he sat up quickly and started taking off his shirt with shaking fingers.

“Shower?”

“Mm-mmm,” he said, shaking his head.

Iris raised a brow, “We haven’t had sex in bed without clothes since-”

“Boyan, I know,” Barry panted out, shoving the garment off and turning to settle his hips between her legs, “But I want to, I _really_ want to.”

Iris stared up at him and smiled, “Sounds good to me,” she reached out then, hand moving to the bedside drawer, but then Barry stopped her again. For the second time - or was it third now? She had lost count of how many times Barry had surprised her tonight, but her eyes nearly popped out of her skull at the action.

“We’ve been talking,” Barry breathed, eyes flitting as if he was trying to read her face, “We’ve been talking for so, so long, Iris. I don’t… I don’t wanna talk anymore. I wanna **do**.”

“Are you sure?” she asked hesitantly, “It’s so busy and crazy, our _lives_ are so busy and crazy, and you know I can’t take off work for too long.”

“You won’t have to,” Barry responded, “I’ve-I’ve thought about it, about it a lot,” he swallowed, “I wanna do it.”

“Barry, I’ll be the one having the child.”

“I know that,” he said and smiled, “I mean afterwards.”

“You?” she asked a little skeptically, “Become a home dad?”

He nodded though, and she could tell how determined and sure and confident he was about it, “I do. For a few years, until our child can go to school, and then I’ll go back to work. But,” he cupped her cheeks, “I wanna do this, Iris. I wanna have a child with you. I wanna have two, three if I can.”

Iris laughed at him and kissed him, not once, but five times, until she couldn’t breathe and she finally dropped her head back on the bed, “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“I’ve seen how good you are with kids, Barry,” Iris said confidently, “You’re great with them. I think it’s a good idea, it sounds like something you’ve put a lot of thought into.”

Barry kissed her back a couple of times and then swallowed, starting to get nervous. She could tell just by looking at him what had suddenly occurred to him, “It’s just that… we’ve-we’ve never…”

“Without a condom?” Iris asked and smirked, “Always a time for firsts.”

All throughout their relationship, Barry had been about ‘safety first’, he even used to say it aloud when they first got physical. As far as she knew, he’d never done it at **all** without one. It wouldn’t likely be long, but she was okay with that.

“I love you,” she said to try and calm him, but it only seemed to make it worse.

“I love you too,” he responded, a bead of sweat dripping from the tip of his nose to slide down the side of her right breast. And then, without another word, he shoved in. His mouth dropped open, eyes wide, elbows on either sides of her face as he pressed their foreheads together.

“Good?” Iris asked breathlessly, her hands moving down his back to grip his perky little ass, guiding his hip deeper.

“Ex… exquisite,” Barry managed out as he brushed their lips together, glasses sliding down until he finally nudged them back up.

“You sure you don’t wanna take those off, baby?”

“I’m sure.”

Iris shook her head at his insistence, but once again she let him keep them, “Okay then, you’re in charge.”

Barry’s eyes locked on her’s and, as if to enunciate what she said, pulled his hips back and thrust in again, gasping with her and shaking as he pulled his knees up and started a quick, almost hurried pace.

Iris smiled through each groan and grunt, one hand gripping his left cheek, the other dropping between their bodies. She slid her fingers over their skin, soaking them before reaching back around. Her lip tucked itself between her teeth as she circled her left finger around before prodding with the middle.

“Iris!” Barry’s eyes widened and he arched against the intrusion, giving her better access, “I’m already very close.”

“I thought you might be,” Iris said, pressing the finger in the best she could, just barely able to rub the bundle of nerves inside of him, “Go ahead, honey.”

Barry groaned and slumped against her, his hips moving slight and unsure before pistoning in so fast that her breath caught in her throat. When he came finally, a sob broke his voice, his length throbbing inside of her as he pressed in deep to the hilt, his hands cupping her cheeks as he started kissing her.

Their breaths mingled, heated and hurried as they curled around one another, lacing legs and arms in every way they could.

Iris finally dropped her head on the pillow to stare at her husband, “I like when we wait,” she finally said, her chest heaving.

Barry smiled dopily, “Me too.”

“Are you sure you wanna take leave from work after… after I have a baby?” Iris blushed at the thought. They had talked in the past, she wanted one, but the thought of leaving work at all-

“I know you love your job,” Barry said confidently, “And I love mine too, but honestly a break sounds nice.”

Iris understood, the job was harder for Barry than it was for her. While he loved it, the social aspect of it had him often ridden with anxiety, “I’m just imagining you with one of those baby slings on your chest, taking the baby on walks.”

“You won’t have to imagine it for long,” Barry dropped his hand to her stomach, brushing her skin, “Not if you don’t want to.”

“The sooner the better,” Iris said and smiled, “Although replacing you at work won’t be easy.”

“I can probably help with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.


End file.
